Romeo Akbar Walter
| writer = | starring = | music = Songs: Ankit Tiwari Sohail Sen Shabbir Ahmed Raaj Aashoo Score: Yo Yo Honey Singh Amar Mohile Hitesh Sonik Rochak Kohli Clinton Cerejo | cinematography = Anil Mehta | editing = Hemal Kothari | studio = | distributor = Panorama Studios Viacom18 Motion Pictures | released = | runtime = 139 minutes | country = India | language = Hindi | budget = 35 crore | gross = 53.48 crore }} Romeo Akbar Walter is a 2019 Indian espionage action thriller film written and directed by Robbie Grewal. It stars John Abraham, Mouni Roy, Jackie Shroff and Sikandar Kher in the lead roles. Initially, Sushant Singh Rajput was to star in the film as the protagonist but opted out of it due to his prior commitments. The film released on 5 April 2019. It has received mixed reviews with average ratings. Synopsis In 1971, Shrikant Rai (Jackie Shroff) from the RAW recruits Romeo (John Abraham), a banker, for espionage in Pakistan after he manages to foil a bank robbery staged by the RAW agents. After training to fight and communicate, he departs to Pakistan, leaving behind his mother with a promise of returning soon. In Pakistan, he becomes Akbar Malik and in his operations is helped by Mudassar (Raghubir Yadav), a Pakistani local helping the RAW. Planned circumstances bring him closer to the target Isaq Afridi (Anil George), whose trust on him strengthens when Akbar not only assures him of his hatred towards India but also saves him from an attack conducted by the henchmen of Nawab Afridi (Shadaab Khan). Akbar informs the RAW about a planned attack on Badlipur that would affect innocent lives both in India and Pakistan. However, relations between Afridi and Akbar also intensify, due to which he refuses to betray him when Nawab approaches him with an offer. However, while leaving the rendezvous, Nawab forgets an envelope and asks Akbar to deliver it to the described room number. He is surprised to find his girlfriend Shraddha Sharma (Mouni Roy) there. It's revealed she too was working for the RAW and was sent there because Akbar wanted someone close to be sent for him. In the meanwhile, a Pakistani Army's colonel Khan suspicion grows on Akbar, whom he arrests and interrogates but is forced to free due to Akbar being Afridi's right hand. However, Akbar's cover soon gets blown, resulting in a chase between him and the colonel. Akbar manages to escape and arrives at home to find Mudassar telling him to escape. Akbar explains that there's no way to escape, due to which Mudassar agrees and goes to prepare tea for him. While waiting, Akbar suspects someone's presence. Hearing a gun clock, he takes out the gun given to him by Mudassar for emergencies, and shoots the person, only to realize it was no one else but Mudassar. Weeping but also remembering the latter's words warning him not to get entangled in relations, he escapes from the scene and the next day, disguised as an army captain, contacts Shrikant for help. The latter declines, telling him that he's not acting like an Indian anymore. In the meanwhile, Shraddha and some other RAW agents are arrested while one commits suicide. Akbar then meets the army officer who interrogated him and his senior, revealing the truth. He decides to conduct the attacks on Badlipur himself as a form of revenge on the RAW. Accompanied by colonel Khan to avoid any sort of double-crossing, Akbar shocks him by bombing the entire village in a series of explosions, thus confirming his loyalty to Pakistan. As a result, the Indo-Pakistani War breaks out. Akbar, now a Pakistani officer called Walter Khan, meets Shrikant and Awasthi in Nepal after a few years. He departs after exchanging a few words and congratulating Awasthi for his impending promotion, leaving the latter surprised. Shrikant then reveals that Walter's still working undercover for India and how the latter's siding with Pakistan was all part of the plan. The bombing didn't cause any deaths as the villagers, warned about bad weather conditions, were moved out 24 hours before it took place. Shrikant also reveals Walter's loyalty towards work was the only reason he couldn't turn up even at his mother's funeral. The film ends with a shot of Walter saluting the Indian flag with tears in his eyes. Cast *John Abraham as Romeo Ali/Akbar Malik/Walter Khan (RAW) Agent *Mouni Roy as Parul/Shraddha Sharma *Jackie Shroff as Shrikant Rai *Sikandar Kher as Colonel Khan *Suchitra Krishnamoorthi as Rehana Kazmi *Raghubir Yadav as Mudassar *Anil George as Isaq Afridi *Rajesh Shringarpure as Awasthi *Parnendu Bhattacharya as General Zorawar *Mushtaq Kak as Joker *Gyanendra Tripathi as Captain Adil *Sharat Sonu as Robber_1 *Alka Amin as Waheeda *Vikram Dahiya as Krav Maga Trainer *Sanjeev Jaiswal as Deewan *Shivraj Walvekar as Mishra Ji *Shadab Amjad Khan as Nawab Afridi *Aashit Chatterjee as General Ghazi *Pawan Kumar Jagoli as Ratan Marketing and release The first look featuring Sushant Singh Rajput had also been released before he quit the film. He was replaced by John Abraham. The film shot in Kashmir, was initially scheduled to release on 15 March 2019 but then it was pushed back. With its teaser released on the occasion of the Indian Republic Day, it was scheduled to release worldwide on 12 April 2019 but later released on 5 April 2019. The official trailer of film was released on 4 March 2019. Reception Critical response Going by Rotten Tomatoes, the film has scored 10% based on 43 reviews with an average rating of 2.63/10. Renuka Vyavahare of Times Of India finds the climax of the film audacious and gives one and half stars out of five. She concludes, "RAW has its moments but is rough around the edges. The climax is audacious and you need to suspend your belief, if you plan to watch it." "Overall, Romeo Akbar Walter is another uninteresting film from John Abraham. The movie hasn't enough twists and turns to keep you intrigued and engaged. Go for it." says Gaurang Chauhan of Times Now and gives three stars out of five. Sanyukta Thakare writing for The Free Press Journal rates the film with one and half stars out of five and says, "You would expect RAW to be an action-packed film as much as the trailer suggested, but the film is more of a drama web series that documents events one after the other, throwing in unnecessary emotional, romantic and climax more than it is required." Devesh Sharma of Filmfare giving three stars out of five says, "Watching the film is like akin to reading a John le Carré novel. You have one set of mandarins squaring off against the other with pawns being sacrificed for future advantage." Box office Romeo Akbar Walter collected on its opening day pan India. Its opening weekend collection from the domestic market was . Its domestic gross was 45.84 crore and overseas gross 7.64 crore. It grossed 53.48 crore worldwide. Soundtrack | recorded = 2018 | venue = | studio = | genre = Feature film soundtrack | length = 23:55 | language = Hindi | label = Times Music | producer = | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = | misc = }} }} The music of the film is composed by Ankit Tiwari, Sohail Sen, Shabbir Ahmed and Raaj Aashoo while the lyrics are penned by Shabbir Ahmed, Murli Agarwal, Prince Dubey and Ashok Punjabi. References External links * * Romeo Akbar Walter on Bollywood Hungama Category:Indian films Category:Hindi-language films Category:2010s spy films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s thriller films Category:2010s action thriller films Category:2010s action drama films Category:Indian spy films Category:Indian action films Category:Indian thriller films Category:Indian action thriller films Category:Indian action drama films Category:Films shot in Jammu and Kashmir Category:2010s Hindi-language films Category:Films about the Research and Analysis Wing Category:Films set in the 1970s Category:India–Pakistan relations in popular culture